


Un amor dulce

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Un momento especial después de una cita.





	Un amor dulce

**Author's Note:**

> NedTai Week  
> Day 7: First

Lars la acompaña a casa después de una cita. Son los primeros días de invierno pero ya hace mucho frío. Mei trae puesto un abrigo azul claro y una bufanda blanca, o color perla como suele corregir a los demás, haciendo contraste con los colores neutros que usa él; lleva el cabello suelto, sin ningún adorno, lo cual parece extraño, pues se le suele ver con una flor a un lado. Tiene la nariz roja y tirita constantemente de frío. Él sólo puede pensar que se ve adorable, la contempla de reojo mientras caminan, ella siente su mirada y voltea a verlo.

Mei vuelve a temblar, Lars la abraza por los hombros y ella se acerca más a él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Caminan más despacio, disfrutando la cercanía del otro. Ahora ignorando el viento que se hace más frío, la noche empieza a caer lentamente y las luces de la ciudad se van encendiendo una a una. Conforme se van acercando a su casa, él puede sentir su inquietud, sin embargo no se atreve a preguntarle.

Falta poco para llegar y ella lo ha dejado de abrazar, baja la mirada y sus mejillas han adquirido color. Él se angustia en cuanto llegan. Ella no lo ve a la cara.

"Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría darte algo"

"¿Algo?"

"Sí, pero primero cierra los ojos" dice ella nerviosa.

Él cierra los ojos, sin hacerse una idea de qué es lo que le va a dar, porque aunque han estado saliendo por poco tiempo, ella siempre lo sorprende al punto de encontrarla cada vez más fascinante e impredecible, algo que lo hace sentirse más enamorado de ella.

Pasan unos segundos, y él siente los labios de ella en los suyos, son suaves y dulces. Al principio titubea, y él se tensa, abre los ojos, ella está tan roja y temblando ligeramente y no por el frío y entonces comprende la causa de su turbación de hace un rato.

Él la abraza y corresponde a su beso, siente que las rodillas le tiemblan, y que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho, la calidez lo envuelve y se olvida del frío. Ella se separa, recarga su frente en la de él. Él aun la tiene tomada de la cintura y ella tiene sus manos en su rostro.

Vuelven a besarse, esta vez más dulce y tiernamente, no quisieran alejarse el uno del otro ahora que saben que su amor es bien correspondido. Se miran de nuevo a los ojos y sonríen. Cuando se da cuenta de que ella ha tenido que subirse a los escalones para alcanzarlo, siente que el corazón le da un brinco por tanta ternura.

Ella se ríe bajito, ha vuelto a ser la Mei de siempre. Ya no está ansiosa, tiene una sonrisa traviesa y lo mira con cierta coquetería.

"Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas" dice en modo juguetón.

"No, me sorprendiste"

"Ya no podía esperar más"

"Me alegra que lo hayas hecho" dice él mirándola con ternura y la besa en la mejilla.

Se abrazan unos minutos, hasta que llega el momento que ninguno quería que llegara. Se despiden con otro beso.

"Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues" le pide.

"Lo haré, no te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana"

"Hasta entonces" dice ella viéndolo alejarse.

En cuanto Mei entra a su cuarto, se recuesta en la cama y abraza un peluche que él le regaló y da un gritito ahogado recordando los momentos anteriores. Al poco rato, recibe un mensaje de él deseándole buenas noches. Ambos suspiran, reviviendo el primero de muchos besos que compartirán.

 


End file.
